King Stark
by biggieSMALLS
Summary: AU two-shot. Robb Stark confronts Joffrey for his crimes against the Stark family, and against the realm.
1. Chapter 1: The Young Wolf

**This is a two-shot of an AU where Robb doesn't make the mistakes that he made and keeps the Karstark men on his side, and marches on King's Landing as he originally planned instead of Casterly Rock. It's a fun little scene I pictured, so it doesn't take all the plotholes, butterfly effects, and other storylines in account. I'm actually working on a longer fic that does do that. I was planning for a one-shot, but this story became pretty long so it's a tow shot no****w. The second paart should be up soon.**

Robb looked upon the castle in awe. The Red Keep was larger than anything he had ever seen, definitely larger than the Winterfell castle. Robb put his crown on his head, a circlet of hammered bronze incised with the runes of the First Men, surmounted by nine black iron spikes in the shape of longswords. The crown was designed to resemble the crown worn by the old Stark Kings in the North, made in the forges of Hoster Tully. Robb rose upon the steps of the Red Keep and made his way to the main gate. His army had captured King's Landing after a grueling seige and the ensuing battle. He had taken a considerable loss, but not as great as the Lannister forces. Tywin Lannister had been captured in the fight, and countless other Lannister soldiers had died. Robb turned to face his soldiers. He had a hundred men behind him. The rest of the army surrounded the Red Keep, ready and waiting on their King's orders.

"We have fought this war for two long years! It is finally time to claim justice for Lord Eddard Stark, my father, the Warden of the North, Hand of the King, and your leige lord. It is time for Joffrey Waters, the inbred bastard of Cersei and Jaime Lannister, and the false king to pay for the murder of my father, and cruelty towards my sister, and his supposed subjects."

The men roared in a mix of pride, anger, and camraderie. Robb put his hands together, and spread his armss apart, gesturing his forces to move aside. The men split and revealed a large battering ram. The shaft of the ram was made of ironwood, wood grown in the Godswood which only burned for the men of House Forrester. At the head of the shaft was a large iron spike. Robb, taking inspiration from the stories of Aegon the Conquerer, had it constructed from the swords of his fallen enemies. Along the shaft were multiple grooves, allowing the soldiers to pick up the battering ram easily. the ram had taken over a year to construct. It took fifty men to lift the sshaft. The man battered the gates of the Red Keep. The Keep was designed to last, so its door was ssturdy. But even the mightiest eventually fall, and fall it did. The doors broke open, and Robb Stark, The King in the North, walked into the Red Keep, with his men in lockstep behind him. Robb made his way through the castle. He gestured for Lord Umber, Lord Glover and Maege Mormont to join his side.

"I want you to take fifteen men each, split up, and find Joffrey, Cersei Lannister, and anyone else you can find. I also need you to find my sister, Sansa and bring her to me safely. I'll be waiting in the Throne Room."

"Of course your Grace," all three said in unison, and split up to complete their task. Robb continued on his path. As soon as he walked into the Throne room, he saw the Joffrey sitting on the Iron Throne, looking enraged and smug. Around him were his seven Kingsgaurd; Jaime Lannister, Meryn Trant, Balon Swann, Bross Blunt, Preston Greenfield, Osmund Kettleblack. Even Arys Oakheart had been recalled from Dorne where he served as Myrcella's sworn shield. They all sstood in their golden armor and their white cloaks, on either side of the Iron Throne.

Robb let out a slight chuckle. The boy was stubborn, he'd give him that.

"Joffrey Waters, you sit on a seat to which you have no legitimate claim. You are the product of incest between your twin parents, Cersei and her brother Jaime. Surrender now, and I _may_ show you mercy." The boy and Jaime both narrowed their eyes

"How dare you!" the bastard king yelled out. "You are nothing more than a treasonous scumbag. You are a liar and the son of a liar. I will have your head!"

"You seem to have had poor tutelage, because your arithmetic definitely needs some work. You have seven. I have thousands. Even now, this castle is surrpunded. Your reign is over, Joffrey. You are not a king. You will either surrender, or I'll have your head." At this, the seven knights around Joffrey all drew their swords. The men behind the King in the North all began to step forward and draw their blades, but Robb held up his hand to stop them.

"If you will not surrender, then I challenge you to a duel. A fight to the death, right here right now." Robb offered. Joffrey scoffed.

Suddenly a large sound rang out of someone barelling through the ranks behind Robb. The three Lords Robb had sent stepped to Robb. The Kingsguard stopped in confusion. Behind Mormont, Umber, and Glover were two women. Robb recognized Sansa immediately, but could not recognize the other.

"Your Grace," Maege started. "We found your sister, Sansa, and we found Margery Tyrell."

"And what of Cersei Lannister?" Robb asked. Maege fell silent.

"Your Grace," Lord Umber began. "We found Cersei Lannister and her young son Tommen in her chambers. She..." Lord Umber faltered. "She fed her son wine laced with hemlock. Tommen Waters is dead, your Grace. We found her just before she could consume the wine herself."

Hearing this, Robb's face washed over with confusion, and disgust. "What kind of a mother kills her own sson?" Robb spat out. Joffrey's faace turned red with anger, and Jaime's white with fear and sadness.

"LIES," Joffrey's cry rang out. "You killed my brother you treacherous bastards! Kingsguard! Kill the traitors." The sseven knights stepped forward. Robb's men all stepped forward, drawing their sword, but Robb raised his hand and the army stopped. Robb drew his sword, and called out for six men to join him, including Lady Mormont. The two groups ran towards each other, with seven successive clangs of sword clashing together.

Robb's sword met Jaime's with a sudden high pitched ringing sound. Robb noticed Jaime using his left hand, and saw that the right had been replaced by gold. "You've lost your dominant hand" Robb noted.

The two seperated, Jaime thrust his sword towards the King in the North, which was easily anticipaated and sidestepped. Robb struck down near the end of Jaime's blade in an attempt to disarm him, but though the Kingslayer had lost his hand, he had not lost his wit. Jaime dodged and once again tried to slash Robb, which the latter parried. The pair exchanged blows, and neither had the upperhand. Jaime thrust once more, and Robb once more dodged. The blade passed right in front of Robb's eyes, just cutting the bridge of his nose.

"Your sword is Valyrian steel," Robb noted. "Where did you get it?"

Jaime smirked. "My father had Lord Stark's sword melted down and reowrked into two twin blades. One is in my hands, and the other with Joffrey."

Hearing this, Robb's anger sparked. In a fit of rage, Robb stabbed Jaime in the leg. The Lannister knight yelled out in pain and fell to his knees. Robb kicked him in the face, and pulled out his sword. He struck the fallen knight once more, and looked around him. The fighting was dying down. Three of his men were killed, and four of Joffrey's. Jaime, Meryn Trant and Balon Swann survived on Joffrey's side, though they were incapacitated one way or the other.

Seeing the utter loss of his Kingsguard, Joffrey stood up and drew Widow's Wail. "You are all worthless. I'll do it myself!"

The boy ran from the steps towards his adversary and slashed his sword diagnally towards Robb's neck. Robb easily sidestepped the attack, and stuck out his leg, tripping Joffrey and sending him flying to the floor. The valyrian steel sword went flying from Joffrey's hand. Robb stepped on Joffrey's back, and dug his blade into the skin on Joffrey's neck, peircing him just enough to draw a drop of blood.

"You, are finished." Robb stated simply.


	2. Justice is Served

The dungeons underneath the Red Keep were dark and damp. The reed torches only gave the slightest illumination, barely enough to detect three feet in front of your face. The corridor was lined with reed torches, offering the minimal visibility to navigate the hall. Cells lined the sides of the corridor. The cells were small; just enough room for a full sized man to move freely, and a clay chamber pot. The jails were filled, and some even overcrowded. Most of the prisoners had been captured during Joffrey's reign. Only one cell was guarded. Two northern soldiers stood on the sides of this cell. They had the signature wolf insignia on their breastplate. Their helmets rested on the floor, and they held identical longswords, with black hilts wrapped in leather for grip, a silver pommel and an iron blade the size of a grown man's arm. One guard had a key ring with a single key on it.

Inside the cell, the deposed tyrant Joffrey seethed and ranted inside his cell. Robb stood outside, patiently waiting for the teenager to settle down so he could say his piece.

"I am the king!" Joffrey ranted. "The people will not stand for this. I'm their rightful ruler. They will never let this happen, and once I'm back on my throne, I will kill you. I will sever your head from your body."

Robb had tolerated enough. He motioned for the guard on his right to open the cell door. The prisoner took two steps backwards, still glaring at his captor

"Edward," he spoke to the other soldier, "give me your sword."

"My lord?" The soldier inquired with confusion.

"Just do it," replied the King in the North. The soldier obeyed, unsheathed his blade and handed it the his King. Robb threw the sword at Joffrey's feet. Joffrey stepped back, startled and in fear.

"Pick it up."

"What are y-" Joffrey stammered

"PICK IT UP!" Robb yelled. "You talk a big game, but you're all talk. You want to be free? Fight me right here and now. Otherwise your execution is in an hour. You will be brought up, prepared, and you will face justice."

Joffrey did not move. He just stared at Robb with hatred in his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Robb said. "Bring him up," he commanded his guards, "and pick up your sword."

Edward picked up his sward, while the other guard chained Joffrey's hands. They led the golden haired boy through the dark corridors of the dungeons. The inmates clamored and protested. They jeered and called at the former king.

"Bastard king!"

"You inbred fuck!"

The guards continued along with their shackled prisoner. The trio went up the unpaved steps and climbed for what felt like an eternity. Eventually the guards led Joffrey a small chamber which he recognized as the servants quarters. There were two maids waiting for him, though they didn't look happy about the fact that they had to prepare the inbred bastard of the Lannister twins.

我が

Robb stood in front of the people with his Northern Crown in his head. He wielded two swords: Oathkeeper and Widow's Wail, confiscates from Jaime Lannister and Joffrey Waters. By his side was his beloved sister Sansa Stark. Robb grew weary of the trials, but they all had to be settled today. The trial was open to the public, so the stands were filled, people sat on the floors, stood in the corners, and tried to squeeze into any space they could find. Invitations had been sent to every noble house in the seven kingdoms, and a representative from each had been sent to witness. The trials of the Kingsguard had been settled. Meryn Trant was sentenced for death, and Jaime Lannister to exile. The rest were sent to the Wall. Every other soldier in the Lannister army had been granted amnesty provided they didn't take up arms again. Any rebellion would be crushed mercilessly. After the trials, everyone moved outside into the courtyard.

Robb took a deep breath.

The next two executions were the most important. These were the executions of the remaining and most monstrous members of the Lannister family: Tywin and Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Waters. Myrcella has been pardoned and allowed to remain in Dorne, and Tyrion has been exiled alongside his brother.

Tywin stood in front of the king proudly, which was hard to do in his condition. The old man was wearing peasant clothing, tattered and bloodstained. His hands and feet were chained, and his torso was tied as well. Robb has to commend him; even in his old age, Tywin was a warrior. He had not let the guards handle him so easily, which is why his clothes were bloodstained.

The mother and son were brought in together, both locked up in chains. Cersei wore a long simple brown dress, and Joffrey wore a simple white shirt and trousers. They had been dressed up in peasant clothing. The pair had been brought to stand next to Tywin, in front of The King in the North.

"Tywin Lannister!" Robb's voice boomed across the courtyard. There were even more people outside than there were in the throne room. The entire city had come to watch.

"You have been convicted of conspiracy, murder and warmongering. You are to be executed for your crimes. Do you have any last words?"

Tywin simply glared at Robb Stark. For once in his life, he had nothing to say. Robb forced him to turn around and brought him to his knees. He motioned for a soldier to bring the execution block. The block was placed in front of Tywin, and Robb pushed his head to the block. The King in the North raised one of the Valyrian steel swords, Oathkeeper, and slashed downwards. In one fell swoop, Tywin's head was severed from his neck. The head rolled around in the floor, and blood squirted everywhere.

"Joffrey Waters!" Robb called as Tywin's body still flinched.

"You have been convicted of murder, cruelty, and warmongering, fraud, and falsely claiming the throne, and a number of other crimes. You are to be executed for your crimes against the kingdom and am the people. Do you have any last words?"

"Fuck you!" Joffrey screeched. "You are nothing but a usurper and a thief. I am the rightful king! The people know it. They won't stand for it!"

Robb faced the inmate and locked eyes with him. "If the people did not want this, they would object. The people are here to watch you die. Your time is at an end. I will use your own sword to kill you."

Joffrey could do nothing but sneer. Sansa Stark walked up to her once-betrothed and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"I once said that my brother would bring me your head. I will enjoy watching you die, and so will everyone else." Sansa spat

A second block was placed adjacent to Tywin's body. Joffrey was forced to his knees, and his head forced to the block. Once more, Robb Stark raised his sword, but this time instead of Oathkeeper, he raised Widow's Wail. Robb slashes, and Joffrey's head was no longer attached to his body. His head fell with a large and sloppy THUNK! Upon hearing the sickening sound, Cersei let out a bloodcurdling scream and tried to force her way to her son, but the guards pulled on her chains and forced her back. Cersei fell to her knees.

"Cersei Lannister!" Robb yelled. "You stand accused of corruption, conspiracy, conspiracy to commit murder, murder, aiding and abetting the false king, and brining the false king to power.

A third block was placed in between Joffrey and Tywin. Robb crouched in front of the former queen.

"Relax, Cersei. You're going to be with your family now." Robb said sarcastically. Cersei sobbed and glared in anger. She spat in Robb's face. Robb stood up; the anger was visible in his eyes. Finally, the last inmate was placed on the block. For the final time, Robb raised his word and brought it down upon the queen's neck. The third and last head fell to the ground.


End file.
